The World : Reiaku's Story
by EndlessPhoenixFyre
Summary: Hey, My first story Please R&R, T For Language


Well Guys, I have never really written a Story Before Please R&R Constructive Critisism Is welcome

**Chapter 1 - A New Beginning?**

**Real World - Toma - Apartment 107**

-Toma Entered the apartment yawning softly as he looked around. He had told his roommate earlier to do some cleaning but it appeared to be that he had ignored him and went out to go do his own thing again, usual- Damn him, Always leaves a mess for me to clean up, I really need a new roommate- His eyes scanned the room as he began to pick up food and clothes, sometimes combinations of the both, ewwwww, anyways, as he was cleaning he noticed a box on the living room coffee table and it had a note on it " Hey Man, sorry I didn't clean, I recieved this in the mail and you know me I am not really into teh whole, gaming crowd, as compensation for me nopt cleaning it's all yours" Toma sighed and picked removed the note from the front of the box and read the title "The World"- Hmmmm I've heard of this game, It's huge - He had never really been into mmo's so he had never bothered himself with picking up the game before but he shrugged figuring there was no time like the present, why not make a character and hop on, give it a try before he would finish the cleaning, he walked down the hallway and turned into his room, which go figure was completely spotless, ot a bit of dirt in site and he opened the box, he began to read the instructions as he popped the game into the disc tray and followed the setup before he began to let it install on his computer, he figured it might take awhile so he left the room continueing to read the instruction manual, after about five minutes he heard a strange sound from his computer, It almost sounded like an electronic bell, it only rang once and he walked back into his room looking at teh computer ntoicing the install was done, he grinned and put the manual down having already scanned the controls and he put his m2d over his face and took a deep breath as he entered "The World"

**Character Creation...**

**Class: Adept Rogue...**

**Processing...Completed**

**Accessing Desktop...Compelted**

And with that He was launched forward into "The World" for the very first time as Reiaku

**Root Town Mac Anu - Chaos Gate**

Reiaku Looked around the area, It was bigger than he had imagined and he stepped forward getting a strange feeling inside his gut he decided it was nothing and he just shook it off as a player approached him, His name, Kalen  
Kalen: Hey Newbie  
Reiaku: Excuse Me? What kind of Greeting is that?

Kalen: Relax man, I'm just kidding around. Welcome to The World, My name is Kalen

-Reiaku was silent for a moment and sighed softly-

Reiaku: My names Reiaku, Now if you don;t mind I want to go explore Mac Anu

Kalen: Naw man it's boring here, what you need to do is start getting out there, getting your skill up, Adept Rogues start off pretty weak and you need to gather some strength if you want to enjoy this game to it's full potential

Reiaku: Well, I still think it would be beneficial to look around the town first learn some more information

Kalen: pfft, fine whatever newb

-Kalen walked to teh chaos gate and raised his hand logging out-

Reiaku: Shit...what's his problem...seriously

-Reiaku Stretched and moved the the doors entering Mac Anu. The light blinded him for a second as he walked out of the dark room and he began to walk down the long path looknig around at all the players that passed him by and he watched them as they passed, as he walked down the steps looking around for a moment when he heard two players argueing he turned his head, it seemed it was a fight about him pking his friend and it was uneccesary and he shook his head with a sigh moving on after exploring Mac anu he came back to the Chaos gate and looked at it, he raised his hand up as he saw Kalen do and Entered Three Keywords: Screaming Beserk Ogre God - Level 5 Area. Within moments he was teleported to the area and he looekd around for a moment, he began to walk forward and instantly he saw a monster, he grinned and ran forward using the surprise attack feature to send him flying and damage the monsters who were in a straight line by the time he god there. It was a hard fight for him sicen it was his first time playing and they were 4 levels over than him, but rather quickly he overpowered them and laughed triumphantly as he gained a level, he began to run confidently through the area map, killing monsters and kicking chim chims, gathering the symbols until finally one chest remained. he kicked the chest and the final symbol appeared causing teh doors to teh beast statue to open. he did a jump with a woohoo and grinned as he ran to it, but thats where the fun ended, apon entering the room he got a shiver down his back as he looked around, the area...looked as if the inside of it had been ripped to shreds, like the data was corruipted and instantly when he entered the doors closed behind him locking him inside. he pounded against the door trying to get out when he heard a voice whisper in his ear-

??: What are you doing here?!

-Reiaku juymped in his seat and turned his character around, nothing was there and he slowly began to make his way to the treasure and the portal as well, Whatever was going on ehre was scaring the hell out of him and he didn;t know what to do.-

Reiaku: W..Who is..t..there?

-There was silence, ntohing responded to him for a moment but in his ear he would hear the whispering voice once more and it sent a shiver down his spine, all it was, was static, there was no voice that time and then instantly the doors opened and the room looked as if nothing had ever gone wrong and Reiakulooked around not understanding what was going on, he moved the the treasure chest and kicked it open, he was blinded by a strange light and was awared the item "Aura's Book" It was a strange item to recieve, he couldnt equip it, learn anything from it, he couldn;t destroy it so he shrugged thinking it was just an item to sell and he returned to the portal returning back to Mac Anu. He sighed softly and scratched the back of his head covered in sweat from the ordeal and decided that was all he was gonig to do for today, he was going to take a shower and go to bed

--

Well as it says at the top, this is my first story, I want to write more chapters to please R&R If I don;t get reviews I wont bother making the next chapter


End file.
